


Ugly Love

by melismatic



Series: Fairy Tale [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: Summary: Raph and Mona have been together for a few years now, and over the years her betrayal twisted what was once a new-found love. This is best read after "I Cant", but can be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And now it's time for Part 2!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NADA! Sad, huh? Anyway this is a Mona/Raph love fiction, and it's not a fluff read. It's meant to be a bit "off". Hopefully you guys enjoy, and continue to read and comment!

* * *

 

His arm was around her shoulder with her tucked up against him. The suit she had on was made of some name he couldn’t pronounce but Don could so who cared. He sure as hell didn’t.

 

The day had been long, and patrol had ended only moments ago, with his brothers tucked away in bed after Don’s mother hen mode and Leo barking orders. They got home so late their dad wasn’t even up still, having passed out on the couch waiting for them leaving Leo to get him to bed. Or maybe it wasn’t the time. Maybe it was years, and his dad was just….

 

Old.

 

The only reason he wasn’t in bed or somewhere else was the salamandrian beside him who showed up out of nowhere. The past arguments of her sudden appearances were long gone as he traded a look with Leo who only took dad to bed leaving him and Mona alone, and now on the couch.

 

Don only glanced between them before retiring, slipping the usual to him. He chewed on the toothpick, spiked with some medicine.

 

Don no longer bothered to warn him.

 

Mikey didn’t bother to stick around. Leaving without a word these days when she’d show up instead of before when his opinion was loud on his face and in his ear.

 

He chewed.

 

She leaned on him.

 

Her fingers trailed up and down his arms. More of the usual as she knew each spot, each place to touch and he could feel it even with those damn gloves on.  She kept it on along with her suit.

 

She was supposed to keep it all on always, and sometimes she did. Other times they took risks. Bad ones. Stupid ones. Ones he used to prove it was all worth it in the end. That he loved her. That he was that same Raph from years ago, that her betrayal never happened, and those nightmares didn’t exist.

 

“Raphael?”

 

He didn’t even need to look at her as she slid from beside him to on top. A simple nose to nose wouldn’t cut it anymore. He killed that the first time she showed up out of nowhere, and he’d been sick for days, but there was so much to prove...

 

“Yeah?” The question was redundant with the sultry tone of her voice, but he asked anyway, wanting to take as much as she kept taking from him.

 

“I have to leave in the morning…”

 

She trailed off.  The first time that had left Raph feeling empty. Hurting. Wondering why she came in the first place as they yelled back and forth. He could still remember waiting for her, always wondering.

 

The second time left him angry…

 

Before the third time could happen, yelling happened. And yelling turned into something else. Raph felt Mona’s eyes on him as he looked past her. He’d hold out longer. The same way she made him wait.

 

“Raphael,” She purred, a soft whimper in her voice as she moved against him. A move she had to learn because newts didn’t do that. They didn’t do this.

 

“Yeah?” Her eyes narrowed at his questioning answer that he gave. Exotic amphibian eyes, large with just the right colors swirled in.

 

“You know what...”

 

He snorted as a slow smirk grazed his face. He leaned back, nonchalant. Ignoring the way her hips sped up, trying to get his attention.

“Maybe...”

 

“You know I need you…” Her mouth went to his neck, his eyes narrowed, rage was starting to fill him as he pulled her back from him and eyed that mouth.

 

She needed him. A hollow laugh rang through his head, his grip on her shoulders tightening. She needed him? He smiled, not at her, not at anything. He could make her prove it, he held back a dark chuckle as he leaned in.

 

It was risky.

 

Stupid.

 

_Fuck it…_

 

His mouth was on hers after letting that toothpick drop, seeking that tongue that wasn’t made for this but he’d make it work as their tongues battled. He’d win. He always made sure of that too.

 

His hands were on the suit, her skin under a safety net that he’d rip. He’d tear it to pieces. He thought of how she had nothing else to wear. She’d have to go back to her ship like that. With his marks, bruises, nothing on but shame. It fueled him.

 

It was a thought that would have sickened him years ago but fuels him only more as he pulls out a hidden knife, slashing the outfit in spots. Revealing skin, slick with a toxic sheen showing in the parts of ripped fabric as he moved his tongue along it before biting at every spot he could get to.

 

Shoulder…

 

Collar bone…

 

Breasts...

 

“Raph!” Her cry was a pleasure filled one as took his time with each soft mound before continuing his work and pinning her to the couch by her wrists.

 

There was fire.

 

There was want.

 

Was there need? Maybe in some messed up way she did. Her male species lacked what he had. He looked in her eyes, something dark reflected in them, and he wondered did they match.

 

She looked exotic. A beauty. Raph was so wrapped around her finger.

 

He’d bring her back to his level. Even lower. Wrap her around him, shaming her with each move.

 

Newts didn’t do this. He could still remember how last time Mona looked so embarrassed. Filled with guilt for doing something like that. It should have made him feel bad.

 

A long time ago, it would have…

 

He slashed across the skin-tight fabric, her eyes wide with more places had been revealed. Thighs and more. More places for his mouth and tongue to go as he used his knife.

 

He bit harder on her thighs. Sucked harder in spots. Hands gripping her hips like he had her wrists earlier as he went lower, her nails in his bare scalp as he went between her legs. Only coming up for air when she screamed out so loud, it should have made his brothers come running.

 

A long time ago, they would have.

 

“Please...”

 

A whimper. A beg. Raph heard her plea, but he wanted more. Always more. He could feel her shame. He was the only one to give her this, and he’d use it to take. He’d keep taking until nothing was left.

 

Her body was sensitive, breathing heavy with those eyes wide looking at him as he looked at her before his mouth was between her legs, leaving her a writhing mess under him with every flick of his tongue.

 

She begged more. Screaming for him to take her.

 

He moved only when he felt like it. Same as when she appears.

 

Her eyes tried to look lower, down between them. His tail was no longer hiding, and he backed away to give her a view of what was going in her. Something that didn’t belong in her. Wasn’t made for her. He knew how a newt did things now and this was so far from it.

 

Back then he’d said it was okay if they never did anything, but now it was like this. Heat surrounded him as his hips thrust in her in one jerk of his hips. Some loud sound came out of her as she was screaming out, her legs tightening around him before he grabbed them as he moved.

 

Harder…

 

Faster...

 

Nothing but grunts and moans with churrs all mixed in. And he still wanted more. Turning her to her stomach as she arched her back, her body trembling under his grip as he felt that heat again and didn’t stop.

 

He gripped harder. Moved faster. Her face against the floor, and no clue how they got there before he was spent with one loud cry and he was breathing heavy. Shaking as he receded back into his tail.

 

Her eyes looked back at him, turning red on her face before hiding it as she looked down. As she laid face down on the floor. Her body looked limp as she breathed in and out yet he was still shaking as he looked down at the woman.

 

 

Mona’s body was trembling, still refusing to look around. Raph knew she was trying to find the pieces, those pieces he always left her in after this. A laugh built in his throat that he barely held down, he was back on the couch leaning back. One thought entered his mind.

 

She was going to leave soon...

 

It used to be alarm bells. Now it was nothing as he looked back over to her. Her skin was littered with bites and bruises.

 

She’d go back with nothing but scars. Too damaged for her own people and left empty. Same as she left him...

 

He’ll be sick for days, and he knows it. The medicine will only go so far. Would only help the risk so much.

 

She had told him once love and war was the same. He disagreed back then. He’d seen Don and April with their small touches and secret smiles. He remembered being that. At least he thinks he was, he doesn’t even know anymore.

 

That empty feeling is there again.

 

“What time is it?”

 

She’s coming back to herself, but he can hear it in her voice. She’s worried. She has nothing here. They’ll see her like this at home, and she’ll have to explain again. He’s left her in shreds, and the part that takes pleasure in it should scare him, but it doesn’t.

 

“Fuck if I know…” he shrugs at her, and her eyes roll at him. He gives a smirk because it’s something he would do he thinks.

 

Her legs wobble as she stands and he moves to get up himself. He watches her look at the mess on the floor, before grabbing the tablecloth from the kitchen table to wrap around her.

 

On her, it looks like a dress. Only she could make that work.

 

Mikey will be pissed later...

 

They move to the exit after leaving the lair, he can hear the cars rushing by topside now. He knows she parked somewhere hidden and she has some secret way out.

 

 “I have to go now.”  He nods his head, and she’s leaning against him again with his arms going around her. Holding her tight, because she’s his and he loves her. He’s as tall as her now, no need to lift him up.

 

He gives her a kiss before she’s gone, and he turns to go, but he hears footsteps. They aren't hers. He doesn’t bother to look, knowing who’s coming, and what’s next.

 

His brothers don’t say anything anymore. April had long stopped and didn’t even want to be near him. Only one hadn’t stopped, but Casey is just as messed up as Raph is. Just a different mess.

 

“You were with her?”

 

“Yeah.” They both knew the answer, he doesn’t know why he bothers responding. Sometimes she comes, and it's not one of his and Casey’s nights. Other times she does.

 

“No wonder ya ain’t show up…” Casey’s tone was ice, but Raph knows he’s not mad at that. It’s never that.

 

“What ya want me to say, Case?

 

“That you’re done with her would be nice. I mean...this isn’t healthy. And I know what she did still bothers you. I know you...so what gives?”

 

Raph looks at him. Of course, he thinks about. His nightmares have gotten worse. The “what ifs” too morbid yet all he does is take a toothpick from his wrappings and stick it in his mouth.

 

There’s nothing right now. It’s what he’s left with. Yet Casey’s looking at him to answer and Raph doesn’t bother to find that tone that expresses something. He’ll feel something later when he’s fighting, maybe.

 

“What ya mean?”

 

Casey’s jaw drops, staring at him. “It’s like ya forgive her every time she comes here...”

 

Raph looked at Casey, staring until that hollow laugh couldn’t be held back anymore. Casey’s watching him, but he can’t stop it. “Who said I forgave her?” Another laugh comes out, and Raph’s head tilts, slowly with his eyes on his best friend.

 

“I just saw ya kiss her and ya still with her.” His eyes narrowed, and Raph felt a smile starting to creep up. It was a strange thing, to smile and not even feel it.

 

“Maybe ya shouldn’t trust everythin’ ya see.” He looked at the floor, cracks etched in the ground. He smiled, his cheeks felt tight, and it didn’t hurt. His head still hanging limply to the side.  “Maybe she shouldn’t either.”

 

“Raph...”.

 

He looked at Casey, his best friend had a look of disbelief and concern etched on. Maybe soon Casey would stop asking too, but it was all okay.

 

Raph was all right. He knew he was.

 

Somewhere along the line, their love killed him, but he had blood on his hands too.

 

It was okay.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I added my own artwork (posted from my tumblr), just so you can see that smile. Aren't I nice? Lol The series is nowhere near over and here's some fun facts in case you missed or didn't get a few things.
> 
> 1) Newts secrete toxin. it's a natural thing, they can't help it and Raph has lost the ability to care. 
> 
> 2) Male newts do not have male genitalia. In fact, for a newt to have a kid it even can involve a rock and not in a sexual way. The more you know , huh?
> 
> 3) If you haven't kept up with the time, Raph hasn't had a good night sleep in YEARS. 
> 
> If I missed anything, or you guys saw something. Let me know!


End file.
